peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 November 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-11-30 ; Comments *Peel reveals he's just got time in the studio for the show to start, as he had a nightmare of train cancellations and delays. *Peel mentions playing last night Unsane N.Y.C.'s This Town track on his programme. *Peel mentions one of the low points of the year was the Undertones not able to perform at his 50th birthday party and one of the highest points was the thought of them doing so. *Peel mentions that he'll be at Cambridge's Corn Exchange on 2nd December hosting a concert in support of Amnesty International. He goes on to say that the Bhundu Boys will be performing there. *Peel allows Nicky Campbell to name those who won the competition to win Bolt Thrower's LP and their board game. Sessions *Fire Party only session, recorded 17th October 1989, repeat, first broadcast 31 October 1989. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Blade: The Comin' Is Near (Vocal) (12" - Lyrical Maniac) Raw Bass &''' *Electronic: Getting Away With It... (7") Factory '''& *Fire Party: Stray Bullet (session) *Nexus 21: Bass Inclusion (album - The Rhythm Of Life) Blue Chip # & *Residents: From The Plains To Mexico (7") Stampa Alternativa ‎SCONC 012 #''' *Unsane N.Y.C.: Urge To Kill (7" - This Town / Urge To Kill) Treehouse *Kotch & U Roy: Don't Take Away (7") Taxi *Jactars: Shrink (12" - Pull The Plug) Pink Moon *Fire Party: Basis (session) *MC Untouchable: Untouchables Theme (12") Blapps! SEX 072 wrong speed moment "It's one of those records that's got 45rpm written on the label but isn't." JP says rather grumpily '#'' *Undertones: What's With Terry? (album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 SRK 6088 #''' *Bhundu Boys: Tendai Mwari (album - Pamberi!) WEA *Def Jef: Etta Droppin' Science On Drums (12" - Droppin' Rhymes On Drums) Delicious Vinyl 612 939 '''# *Delviking Show Group: Scunthorpe United (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 #''' *Fire Party: How To (session) *Gregory Isaacs: Ghetto Celebrity (7") Jammy's *Bolt Thrower: World Eater (album - Realm Of Chaos) Earache *Jazzy Jason Presents Mixtress: Bandwagon To Skaville (1st Class) (12" - People Of The Universe) Blapps! SEX 073 '''# @ *Unsane N.Y.C.: Burn (v/a 7" - Scumbait #1) Treehouse *Les Surdoués Du Clan Langa-Langa, Gina-Wa-Gina, Papa Wemba, Evoloko Lay-Lay, Mavuela Somo: unknown (album - Les Surdoués Du Clan Langa-Langa) J.P. Tshamala Moonwalker Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1989-11-xx Peel Show LE053 *2) 1989-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE054 *3) 020A-B5188XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *4) john-peel-17b-1989 ;Length *1) 1:36:12 (1:08:15 on) *2) (to 0:01:17) *3) 1:28:02 *4) 0:45:57 (0:23:36 - 0:33:35) (from 30:11 unique) ;Other *1-2) Created from LE053 and LE054 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *3) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *1-2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5188/2) *4) Mixcloud Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:British Library Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes